kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Three of A Perfect Pair
|Story Romaji Title = Surī obu a pāfekuto pea |Release Date = |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 106 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/106/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = Triangle Love Letter |Next Chapter = RUN RUN RUN}} Three of A Perfect Pair is the 106 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima has called out Haqua and Tenri/Diana to Dezeni Sea to discuss the goddesses. However, the two girls thought they were called to go on a date with him. As he wishes to continue on his discussion. The two others are indeed not happy and attacks Keima. He tells the two he asked them to come because Haqua can be a representative for Hell while Diana is a goddess herself. Later, the three are sitting with a depressing aura around them. Keima wants to start the discussion, but Diana does not wish to come out. Haqua also wishes to leave, but Keima pulls her back. Tenri offers to bring out Diana, therefore Keima goes off to buy drinks. Haqua and Tenri feels awkward. Haqua then states that she didn't ask to come with Keima. She also says that Tenri is Keima's fiance in the first place. Tenri tells Haqua that it was all just made-up by Haqua, but wonders what he thinks of herself. Haqua says he is garbage, but Tenri defends him by saying that he has a kind side also. The two continues to argue over it, when Haqua decides to ends the conversation by heading home. Before she has the chance to leave, she notices Keima and ask Tenri to look, the two then sees Keima playing a booth game. Haqua and Tenri wonders why he is playing the game, while Keima wonders why Diana and Haqua do not cooperate. Keima then says that the two are just a bunch of egoists. This makes Haqua upset, but Diana appears, looking much more upset. Diana tells Haqua that they should not hold back their anger. As Keima tries to finish his last consecutive-perfects round, he is picked up by Haqua and Diana from behind. He asks why are they doing this. The two replies that before they have their talk, he has to go on a date with them. Keima is not happy with this and tries to run, but he is immediately caught. After riding rides after rides, the three are enjoying their date so far, except for Keima. While they ride the water-log ride. Having reverted by to Tenri, Tenri asks if they can release the ropes that has been on Keima. Haqua replies that it's a punishment. Keima, hearing this, tells Haqua that he does not want this to continue on. He starts to tell what he has so far. Diana appears, interested in the topic. He explains that he has met two of his past conquest characters, but they both did not have any signs of being a goddess. Because it'll be too slow to just go to each girl individually, Keima plans to find them all at once. There is one event that'll let him do this: the Mai-High Dance Festival. Keima breaks free of the ropes and jumps of the boat. Before the two others takes action, Keima explains that there are only two days for the dance festival. He asks for the two to come to the dance festival. Diana can reunite with her sisters, while Haqua can keep the reunion a secret. Before the two others can object they go down a splash-down on the ride and are drenched afterwards. Keima returns home, wondering what is the point of an Amusement Park. Trivia *Three of a Perfect Pair - album/song by King Crimson References Category:Summary